RavenxBeast Boy
by willotaku9000
Summary: My first story uploaded on here   ' Anyway, the name says it all. The Goth Goddess and the Grass stain find romance. X3 Semi-fluff, mostly just them being together. One Shot story. A little humor, mostly romance   '


RavenxBeast Boy

This was the first Teen Titans fanfic I ever wrote, I hope everyone likes it ^_^ Please Read and Review, but no flamming please! If you do have suggestions about how I can make the story better, that would be great, but absolutely no insulting it, no despising it, and **NO** BBxRae HATING! Thank you ^^

Note: I do not own Teen Titans, only this story.

Second Note: These two are not the Raven and Beast Boy exactly from the show, they are sort of the comic book characters combined with the TV show ones plus I added a bit of my own to their personalities.

Third Note: They are 18 years old, I'm using their real names Garfield and Rachel, Gar and Raven for most of it instead of Beast Boy for the fanfic.

Fourth Note: this is a roughly PG-13 clean version of the story.

Fifth and Final Note: This happens way after Trigon had used Raven as his portal, which means that she has been carefully and slowly letting her emotions show, but not as fast as she will show her true feelings for Beast Boy.

And with that, Enjoy =)

"_Why can't I meditate? Why is it that I can only stare at the back of that green idiot's head? Why…Why ….Why doesn't he look at me with those wonderful green eyes that I love losing myself in?_" The raven-haired girl in a black leotard and purple cape wondered as she tried to meditate from the living room of Titans Tower. Her sparkling blue eyes stared at the green-haired and green-skinned teenager sitting on the couch with his face turned away from her. Unknown to her, she had a hurt look on her face as she stared at the teen in question.

"_Man, I really want to turn my head and look at her, I know it's her starring through the back of my head. I really want to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes that I love losing myself in, but the moment I turn and look in her eyes, she'll blush and turn away and act like she hadn't been starring at the back of my head for the past two hours._" Garfield Logan thought as he sat on the couch with his head turned away from the girl he was madly in love with. Gar was glad his face was turned so that Raven didn't see the blush on his face just as _she_ was glad for a moment that his face was turned so that _he_ didn't see the blush on _her_ face. Raven suddenly decided that whatever happened and she somehow made him look at her and into her eyes, she wouldn't simply blush and look away, she _would_ blush, but she would look straight into his eyes and lose herself in them. Gar noticed a black aura around the TV remote and knew that Raven was trying to get him to look at her. "_Please don't look away when I look into your beautiful blue eyes Raven._" He thought as he turned his head towards her. As the two looked into each other's eyes, they felt drawn to each other in a way that they knew was for a time when they were both together, in a more intimate setting than the living room of Titans Tower. Gar was so surprised that Raven hadn't looked away after half an hour, and the fact that she wasn't just simply starring into space, she was looking straight into his eyes and it seemed as though she had lost herself in them. He didn't mind, he had lost himself in her eyes the moment they had made contact. Raven felt a wave of Gar's emotions that he felt for her wash over her suddenly, their strength nearly overwhelming her senses, her pleasure senses the most. _That's_ when she broke eye contact with him, and it's also the point in time when half the lights in the living room suddenly burst. "Whoa, did you do that Raven?" Gar asked, finally breaking the long silence between them, his voice sending shivers down her spine and making her heart skip a few beats.

"Yes, it was Gar. I was overwhelmed by your emotions just now and it affected me so that my own emotions caused the lights to burst." She answered him, "Although the wave felt so exhilarating and pleasurable." She said quietly to herself, then her eyes widened and she blushed hard as she saw Gar's face suddenly become very red and his smile widening bigger than his eyes did.

"That's the closest you've gotten to admitting that you have feelings for me Raven." Gar said equally as quiet, but loud enough that she could easily hear him. She blushed more, but she _did_ smile when he said this.

"Gar, let's...let's go somewhere more private s-so that we can talk about more per-personal matters, shall we?"

"Su-Sure Raven, anything you say." Gar quickly got up from the couch and helped Raven get up from the floor and they went to a place that they both knew they wouldn't be disturbed, A secret room that Gar had found connecting his and Raven's room together, which they used sometimes to meditate together. When they got inside the room, Raven put more extra seals on both doors than normal. "_Wow, she must really be nervous if she put way too many seals on __**both**__ doors._" Gar thought as he looked at the beautiful young woman in front of him. Gar noticed something as he sat down in his usual meditating spot, Raven's leotard and cape were a lighter color than normal. Gar knew that Raven's outfit changed colors with her mood, so noticing that it was a lighter color made him wonder what was going on within her.

"Raven, what's wrong? I know something's up, you put way too many seals on _both_ doors, your outfit has become a lighter color, and I don't need my animal instincts to tell me that something is wrong within you." Gar said, concerned for his teammate, friend, and love.

"Gar," Raven sighed, "Y-You're right, something is up with me, but nothing is wrong within me, everything is going right." She smiled at him, which surprised Gar a lot, for it was a genuine, not-forced, actually happy without-breaking-her-face smile.

"You're...You're smiling, you're smiling an actual smile!"

"I know Gar, it's because I'm actually happy." She came closer and sat in front of him, their faces 3 feet apart.

"You...You're happy?" Gar asked surprised, Raven didn't blame him, she never showed anyone her being truly happy before, least of all _him_. "W-Why are you happy Raven? I-I don't mean to be rude, honestly, I-I really _love_ knowing when you're happy, I-I just want to know why or what made you so happy?" Gar blushed and lowered his head when he said that, as though he had just confessed his true feelings for her. Raven blushed and smiled more, she lifted his head by his placing her hand under his green chin.

"I'm happy, because _you're_ here with me Gar." She breathed deeply as though she was preparing to say something extremely important, but then she stopped. "Before I say of doing anything else, I want you to promise that whatever I reveal to you in the next few minutes, 1) if you laugh, it must be from joy or happiness, 2) if you don't agree with what I'm about to say, then tell me in a way that will not make me angry, and 3) _IF_ you tell _anyone_, and _I_ mean _**ANYONE**_, what I'm about to tell _you_ without my permission, well, I hope you already have some idea what I will do to you." Gar gulped, which Raven took to be a "yes" and looked at him, waiting for his answer. Gar thought about her conditions and then he decided.

"Alright Rae, I promise that 1) if I laugh, it will be from joy or happiness, 2) I will try to not make you angry if I don't agree with what you are about to say after you say it, and 3) Yes Ma'am." Gar said the last part sheepishly.

"Good, now I can tell you something important." Raven said, satisfied with his answer.

Gar swallowed and looked into Raven's beautiful blue eyes as she breathed deeply and looked into his wonderful green eyes. "I Lo-Love _You_, Garfield Logan, with _**ALL**_ My Heart, I _Always_ Have and I _Always_ Will Love _You_."

Gar was shocked at what Raven had just said. "_She Loves __**Me**__? __**She**__ Loves __**Me**__? __**She**_**...**_**She Loves ME!**_" Then a smile graced his features and he chuckled, then laughed happily and hugged Raven. "And I Love You, Rachel Roth, with _ALL_ My Heart, I _Always_ Have, and I _Always_ Will Love _You_." Gar whispered in her ear, which almost made Raven swoon from the pleasure she felt from his breath on her ear. This time it was Raven's turn to be in shock because of what Gar just said.

"_**He Loves Me!**_" Raven was so happy that she broke the hug and then did something that Gar had wanted her to do for so long and threw him for a huge loop: she kissed him fully and passionately on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes completely, losing herself in the pleasure of feeling the green lips she had long fantasized of kissing finally pressed against her own lips. Gar lasted two seconds exactly before his brain shut down and instincts took over, and he returned the kiss with equal passion, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing a hand on the back of her head and gently pushing it forward more, to deepen the kiss. Raven didn't resist this, in fact, she welcomed it, anything to increase the pleasure and deepen the kiss they shared. Raven began searching for a way into Gar's mouth with her tongue, just as Gar began to search for a way into Raven's mouth with _his_ tongue. The two tongues met and this caused both of them to open their eyes in surprise. Then they smiled with their eyes and explored each other's tongues, then they explored each other's mouths, the pleasure increasing for both of them. Then halfway through the kiss, Gar realized something, nothing had blown up yet, something _always_ blew up when Raven showed her emotions, no matter the case. Gar was about to break the kiss when he suddenly acquired a telepathic link to Raven.

"Gar, it's alright, I know. Nothing has blown up, and nothing ever will again while we're together My Love." She giggled mentally from the feeling of calling him that, it was still new to her and it felt so good to call him her Love.

"So, you mean, there's a loophole to the whole "emotions causing things to explode" thing?" Gar heard her mental giggle and deepened the kiss, because he loved the sound of her giggle more than anyone else's. She was surprised by how far he deepened the kiss, but laughed happily and lustfully when he did, which made him deepen it even more because he loved her laugh more than her giggle.

"Are you going to let me tell you the loophole or are you going to figure it out by yourself while trying to smother me with a _very_ pleasurable kiss that I'm liking very much?"

"Sorry Raven, it's just your giggle and laugh turned me on so much, I wanted more."

"And you shall have more, but not before you let me explain things while we continue kissing." She said with a sly mental smile that Gar thought was extremely perfect on her face, and that she should do it more often. "I will, just for you My Love, but for now, the reason why nothing is blowing up. The loophole is a classic one. If I happen to fall in Love and the person Loves me back as much as I Love them, and we happen to share a kiss as passionate as the one _we_ are sharing right now, then it is safe for me to show my true feelings and passion for that person. Which means, my emotions are not connected to my powers like normal when say you and I are together like this." The full weight of what she just said hit Gar like, well, like _a lot_ of various big things hitting very small things.

"You-You mean, Thanks to True Love, you're a _normal_ girl when you're with me?"

"Yes, more or less, is that a problem Garfield?"

"Oh no you don't Rachel," Gar said mentally as he purposely deepened the kiss _and_ squeezed a part of her lower back area located around her waist area. Raven gasped from the sudden pleasure and the directness with which Gar had just acted upon. "Hmm...You like having that squeezed, don't you?" Gar asked slyly, doing it again to confirm his question. Raven let out a moan as he did, confirming that she did like it.

"Y-Yes I do Gar, but you didn't *eep!*" He had squeezed again, she was becoming putty in his hands.

"Rachel, I just confessed my true feelings to you, that I _Love_ You! Ok? That means that I'm officially your boyfriend/lover got it?" Raven was taken aback by Gar's sudden confidence, but she was really turned on by it, then she smiled and began deepening the kiss for _him_.

"I guess this means _I'm_ your girlfriend/lover correct?"

"Yes, and _I_ _don't_ want anyone else to try to take _your_ place."

"And _I __don't_ want anyone else trying to take _your_ place My Green Lover."

"Since we're here and already confirmed that we love each other, let's truly confirm the lover part, My Sexy Pale Lover." Raven giggled and broke the kiss.

"I was hoping you'd say that Gar, you just made me even happier."

"I'm glad Rachel, your happiness is important to me." Gar said sincerely.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you Gar." She kissed him again and he returned it. "Only one thing Gar, promise me that unless I say it's ok, keep that part of you _human_, understand? I do not want animal versions during my first time."

"Ok, Ok, I promise, I will keep _that_ part _human_." Then Gar suddenly smelled a scent that he had smelled before. "N-No way!" Raven blushed hard and looked away. "You-You mean _this_ is your _real_ first time?"

"Y-Yes Gar, I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're asking." Gar turned her face towards his and kissed her on the lips.

"It's mine two." He said through their link. Raven smiled and returned the kiss. They had a _very_ fun time that night. The next morning Raven woke up and snuggled with her new green teddy bear of a boyfriend and smiled. Gar woke up to find his sexy pale snuggle bunny smiling at him and kissed her on the lips, returning the smile. "Last night was amazing Rachel, I'm glad you were the one I had my first time with." Raven returned the kiss.

"Yeah, it was, and I'm glad you were the one I had my first time as well." She said as she smiled more.

"I Love Your smile Rae."

"I know Gar, and I Love Yours."

"I know." They kissed more, then got up and got dressed for the day. "There's no way we can hide that we're boyfriend/girlfriend Rae, but we can at least keep our private life from the others."

"True My Green Lover, very true. We'll keep the details of last night to ourselves and come here when we wish to repeat it."

"Whatever you say My Sexy Pale Lover."

And that's what they did, even when Gar asked Raven to marry him and she said yes, they always kept that night a secret from everyone, and never regretted it.

The End


End file.
